


Hospital Woes

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks in the hospital and he's not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Woes

Jack was sick and he *hated* to be sick. It wasn't that he was sick at home either. No, that would have been a blessing. Instead he was in the hospital. On a bland diet, no less. The chicken broth, while it looked like it should be in a collection jar for the weekly drug test, at least had flavour. The rice made it better. The oatmeal at breakfast had the consistency of Elmers Glue. The worst part of his "diet" was the jello. Disgusted, he balanced the gelatin on his spoon. Instead of eating it, he flung it at the door.


End file.
